


Looking Back

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe looks back to the beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

Joe sat behind the bar, a glass of beer at his elbow, looking at his Watcher tattoo. So many years had passed since he crossed paths with Andrew Cord and was recruited into the Watchers. Those early days were tied with his recovery and learning to walk again mostly passed in a haze of painkillers and confusion, self-pity and denial too.

Ian brought him out of it. Taken him under his wing and taught him what he'd needed to know to be a good Watcher. Lessons he'd later thrown out the window in favor of friendship and a greater understanding of those he watched.


End file.
